The Love Of My Life
by JNlover
Summary: Justin finally realizes that he can never get over Juliet. He aims to get an artifact that can fulfill his destiny. However, the journey will be dangerous and deadly. Also Alex/Mason inside
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone this is my first JustinxJuiet story so please be nice. I was inspired by a bat which constantly chases me every day when I go to the mosque that made me remember the couple, and watching some episodes and reading fics of this couple. I don't know if anyone noticed, but this pairing does not receive many stories, however, I'm willing to change that. Ok on with the story.**

**I do not own WWOP**

Justin's POV

I sat there at the window thinking of her. Everything reminded me of Juliet, her blonde beautiful hair, her cute adorable fangs, her angelic voice, and her big heart.

It's been a couple of months since Juliet had aged and disappeared again. The Van Huesons made a big controversy with us about my irresponsibility with Juliet, especially after losing her twice. They banned us from coming to the Late Nite Bite and harmed us if we come.

Alex and Harper tried to help me to move on. It seemed that it was working at first, but later I realized that I haven't gotten over her, and still missed her.

I miss her voice, her wings, her eyes, her history stories, her habit of eating spiders, her vampire habits lecturing, her hatred for pumpkin, her stubbornness when she gets mad of me, her everything.

She was the love of my life, she understood my mind accurately, accepted me for who I was, not tried to change me into someone else. She was the perfect girl, and I don't think that I'll ever find someone as great as her.

"Hey man it's your shift" Max told me interrupting my thoughts

"Ok" I said

After 30 minutes, I finished my shift and went to my lair. But Alex and Harper had noticed my depressed mood and decided to butt in, "Justin are you feeling well today?" Alex asked me

I sighed heavily and told her that everything was alright. She didn't seem to have bought it, but it worked for now. She and Harper then left the lair.

I could practically hear her laugh with Mason. Why was she so lucky and I'm not? She got her love back but I didn't. It's not fair; not just that but also Harper and Zeke are together too.

That was the last straw. I wasn't gonna give up that easily, I had to save Juliet if it were the last thing I'll do

I went to the top shelf and searched for some magic books that might help me with returning Juliet to her younger teenage self. Lucky for me I found 7 enormous ones.

It was already midnight, but I had no time to waste. I started to read the first one and by the time I finished it, it was 3:00 am. Unluckily, I didn't find anything useful. Just some unreal legends like the fountain of youth or other stuff. But I'm gonna continue reading, for Juliet, I can't live without her.

And to make things worse, Alex got up from bed from all my raked to find me in the lair.

"Justin what are still doing up? It's 3 in the morning" She said tiredly

"Nothing Alex I was just seeing something" I said innocently but it didn't work with the queen of lies this time.

"Something is going on with you and I'm gonna know what it is tomorrow because now I can use some shut eye" She yawned

"Goodnight" I half muttered

"Goodnight" She said closing the door

Great now I have 3 burdens, one, finding Juliet, two returning her back to normal and three my family.

As much as I wanted to hit the hay, I needed to stay awake for Juliet. However, working on my long search affect my energy, and I'm sure Juliet wouldn't want that to happen to me. But this time it was more serious I had to-

But suddenly I collapsed on the table and fell to sleep. Hopefully, I would dream of the days when my soul mate and I were together.

Nobody's POV

The next day, Justin woke up tired and exhausted, but luckily no one noticed this.

Alex was busy chatting with Mason; Max was talking to Jerry, and Theresa was taking an order.

"Hey guys" He said

"Oh hey man/son/dude" They all said

"Hey Justin can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Ya sure Alex" He said as she dragged him to the lair

"What were you doing reading last night?" She whispered

"Oh um I was searching for a lesson to the delinquent class"

"Oh really?"

"Ya listen Alex I'm gonna go get ready to class. I'll talk to you later" He said as he left the restaurant, leaving Alex to think to herself.

Harper then went in and saw Alex's thinking face. "What's wrong Alex?" She asked

"Something is wrong with Justin, and I think it's serious, but I can't put a finger on it"

30 minutes later

"So this is how to make emotion potions"

"Mr. Justin I have a question" Nelvis said

"Yes Nelvis?"

"Can we make a pizza party now?" He smiled before the students around him started talking about pizza

"No! But we're almost finished"

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing a letter directed to Justin Russo from the Wiz Tec board. He read it loud.

"Dear Justin Russo we are proud to inform you that you have been promoted to level 2 due to your hard work! We will send a deputation in few days to test your students. Shall they succeed in their tests, they will return to Wiz tec. From the WizTech board" Once he finished reading the letter and all the room exploded with happiness including Justin.

"Yes I'm one step closer to catching up with Max in the wizard competition" He said to himself happily.

**Author's Note: This is the first chapter of my story. The second chapter will be more exciting. Thank you for your reading and please review on your way out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was kind of surprised and disappointed for not receiving any reviews for the last chapter, but I hope that this one is worthy.**

**I do not own WOWP**

Chapter 2

Shortly after Justin learned that he was promoted in the wizard competition, and that his class finally returned to WizTech, he told his family that he was gonna "celebrate" with Zeke out.

After making sure that the coast was clear, Justin changed his destination to The Late Nite Bite. He wanted to talk to Juliet's parents even though they banned the Russos from coming.

He successfully reached the place without hitting his head with the pipeline, and saw Alucard and Cindy Van Hueson, who were furious.

"Justin Russo what are you doing in my restaurant!" Alucard scolded

"I came here to talk to you Mr. and Mrs. Van Hueson. Please"

"We already heard a lot from you, and we're not interested in what you're gonna say wizard" Cindy said and Alucard nodded

"But this is really important. I need your help to cure Juliet" He pleaded.

An utter silence filled the place for seconds, before Alucard broke it, "What would you like to tell us?"

"I searched in many books for something to change her back, but nothing did the trick. So I thought that you might change her back by a blood transfusion or a vampire bit"

"That won't do Justin, for Juliet has a soul. It only works for soulless vampires"

Justin slapped himself before rethinking. "Oh maybe if she drinks my blood, she might get her teenage looks again!"

"According to your information, Juliet lost her vampire powers and returned 2193 years old, so to return back all the way to 18, she will need a lot of blood" Cindy said

"I'm ready to sacrifice my whole blood to save her, even if it means that I die" Justin retorted seriously

"I admire your courage wizard, but Juliet would never accept to drink your blood. Even if she does, it's not enough" Alucard stated.

"I can't believe" Justin said almost breaking to tears. "I searched every book and tried to find any reasonable solution, but I lost Juliet forever"

"Hmm did you try the Fountain of Youth?"

"Fake"

"How about the stone of dreams?" Alucard suggested

"Missing"

"Did you find in your books anything about the flower of age?"

"Flower of age? I've never heard of it before. Please do explain" Justin was interested

"The flower of age is a magical rose that has the ability to control the age of a person. It is not famous in the wizard world or the vampire world since it was kept a secret in order for a special person to use it. And this person might be you Justin Russo" Alucard explained

"Where is the flower located?"

"I believe it is found at the summit of the dark mountain, which is the highest mountain in the enchanted desert. There will be many dangerous challenges other than the high temperature that one must face in his journey, No man had ever lived to tell the tale. No pressure of course" He smiled

"I'm willing to do anything to save Juliet Mr. Van Hueson, even if it meant putting myself at risk" Justin then turned to leave but was stopped but Cindy

"Justin Russo, you really are a fine young man who truly cares about Juliet. Please bring her back safe and sound."

"I promise Mr. and Mrs. Van Hueson that I will cure Juliet and bring her back home" He said with a frown

"Thank you" They muttered before Justin left.

In the Russo's apartment, we see Mason sitting with Alex and Harper.

"So I saw the other werewolf and growled at him fiercely. He chickened away and I snatched the bone"

"Aww that's my hero werewolf" Alex hugged Mason and smiled, who put a hand on her shoulder.

Justin then came in and saw Mason embracing Alex. He shot daggers behind his back before Harper saw him

"Oh hey Justin" She smiled

"Hi Harper"

"So how was your little party with Zeke?"

"Oh um great" He lied then ran to the lair

In the lair, Justin was planning ahead for his next move. "**If I find Juliet first, then I will be able to use the flower at her immediately. But at the same time, I would be putting her life at risk with the trail's traps. Ughh, I'll think of it later"**

Back with Alex and Mason, Harper had just finished telling a joke to which nobody responded. Then Alex and Mason looked at each other and laughed before kissing.

"I'm glad you like it" She smiled

"Look love I've got to tell you something important" Mason said in his adorable English accent

"Something wrong?"

"I'll have to go to my parent's house for two weeks, and you know them"

"But I'll miss you" She looked sincerely and embraced him in a hug

"Me too love, me too" They shared one last kiss before he left

That night, Harper was with Zeke on the phone.

"So how was the party?" She asked

"What party!" Zeke exclaimed

"Oh come on Zeke the party you and Justin made today of course"

"Sorry Harper but I didn't see Justin today"

"Oh then sorry honey. I gotta go goodnight" She smiled

"Goodnight Harper sweet dreams-" And then he hung up leaving a confused Harper.

She then dialed Alex.

Beep Beep

"Hello? Oh hey Harper how are you?"

"…"

"What? How? Really Justin lying?" She said surprised

"…"

"Ok I'll call you later, Goodnight"

Alex then got out of bed to Justin's room but didn't find him. Luckily, she found him in the lair with his monster hunting gear.

"Justin what are you doing?" She asked making Justin jump a little.

"Um… uhh.. This is only a dreammm"

"Oh knock it off. What the heck are you doing?"

"I'm going to save Juliet" He said

"Justin I thought we're over her" She sighed

"I'm sorry Alex but I can't live without her anymore. I have to get her back" He said seriously.

"What are you going to do?" She said fixing her hair

"I'm going to find a flower that can control age and then find Juliet to equip her with it" He explained

"I'm coming with you" She pouted

"It's too dangerous"

"You can't do it alone, you need my help"

After a minute or two of thinking, Justin accepted and sent her to change her clothes.

When they were both ready, Justin cast a spell that got them out of the substation, to start another journey

**AN: I hope you liked this chapter. Please review I know some people are reading** **this.**


End file.
